Your Guadian Angel
by Milk Black
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. Ele, um anjo. Ela, apenas uma fraca humana. O que acontecerá quando uma alma atravessar para o outro mundo.


**Short escrita com uma amiga ;)**

**Mandi, adoro você.**

**Boa leitura e deixe um review.

* * *

  
**

Quando a alma atravessa para o outro lado.

Passa para um dos reinos obstantes:

Uma fonte divina,

De harmonia e bem estar e bem-estar

Ou uma fonte profunda de maldade e malevolência.

Existe um mundo intermediário para as almas

Cujo julgamento ainda está para ser determinado

É conhecido pelos humanos como purgatório.

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande novamente para o céu_

Durante séculos, sete arcanjos protetores da luz

E sete soldados decadentes das trevas

Lutaram silenciosamente para equilibrar o poder sobre essas almas desprezadas,

Cada lado podendo enviar apenas um guerreiro a cada ciclo.

Assim que eles chegam a terra devem tomar a forma de um humano.

No momento, a escuridão prevalece e exerce o maior poder que jamais teve sobre a cidade...

_Tudo bem, tudo bem, tudo bem..._

_As estações estão mudando, as ondas se quebrando_

_Todas as estrelas caem por nós_

_Os dias aumentam e as noites diminuem_

_Eu posso te mostrar que serei o primeiro_

Cair... É a primeira coisa que eu sinto

Vozes distantes ecoam em minha cabeça...

Suas ordens são claras, mas mesmo assim só consigo pensar nos outros...

Cada um deles fez este mesmo caminho...

Qual foi o destino deles?

O que me aguarda do outro lado?

Eles foram a um lugar onde a luz é amaldiçoada e as trevas cegam a alma

Este é um lugar que mesmo os anjos temem andar...

Me perdoe.

_Nunca deixarei você cair_

_Eu enfrentarei tudo com você pra sempre_

_Eu estarei ao seu lado apesar de tudo isso_

_Mesmo que salvar você me mande novamente para o céu_

Já havia passado tanto tempo que eu já não lembrava nitidamente das cores do seu rosto, era como se eu a visse através de um vitral.

Não me recordava do timbre da sua voz, do gosto da tua boca...

Fazia tanto tempo que já não me arrepiava ao lembrar seu corpo sob o meu...

Fazia tanto tempo que eu já não sabia se... Era capaz de sentir tudo isso novamente.

Desculpe-me Sakura! Perdoe-me por não conseguir cumprir a única coisa que pediu.

Não esquecê-la. Seu nome só me aparece em uma música adormecia em meu inconsciente.

Eu sei que você não me esqueceu. E isso faz doer aqui dentro. Mas depois de tanto tempo... Depois de tudo que aconteceu...

Me perdoe.

_Por que você... Você é, infelizmente, meu verdadeiro amor, de todo meu coração_

_Por favor, não o jogue fora_

_Por que eu estou aqui por você_

_Por favor, não se vá_

_Por favor, diga que você vai ficar_

Liberdade,

É a capacidade de se desafiar muito além dos seus limites tradicionais

Encontramos força em tudo que gostamos

Somos movidos pelo desejo de nossas paixões,

Até mesmo o ódio pode ser um bom aliado quando usado contra um inimigo

Apesar disso,

Recebemos ordens para ignorar tudo isso...

Todos os sentimentos, essas emoções que nos tornam cada vez mais... Humanos.

Mas quando vejo seu sorriso...

Lágrimas correm pelo meu rosto e não posso fazê-las voltar

Não agora que sou mais forte que descobri

Esse mundo se torna frio e rompe completamente minha alma

E eu sei que descobrirei no meu íntimo que posso ser o primeiro

_Use-me como você quiser_

_Persua-me sutilmente só por emoção_

_E eu sei que ficarei bem_

_Embora meus céus se tornem cinza novamente_

Me diga... _Me diga._

Anjos...Eles podem ter lembranças? Eu me pergunto se ainda tenho memória. Ou se algum dia eu já cheguei a possuí-las.

Borrão. São como imagens foscas, borradas, sem sentido.

_

-Flah-Back-

_Sentia-me sem força. Exausto. Meu corpo agora era humano, doía._

_Dor...Coisa que eu nunca havia senti. Fisicamente e emocionalmente, nunca._

_Mas agora eu andava de mãos dadas com ela. Inseparáveis._

_Era ela. Estava lá, mas não consegui vê-la nitidamente. Apenas um borrão de cores em sua face. Porém só aquilo me contentava, ainda tinha pedaços dela em mim._

_Ela movimentava os lábios, freneticamente. Tocava docemente minha face, sua maciez era incomparável. Sua calidez sobre a minha pele, indistinguível. Falava e falava, eu como ecos insondáveis._

_Eu sentia minha cabeça girar, aquilo não fazia sentido algum, naquela hora._

_Mas guardei como preciosidade, era única coisa que ainda lembrava, ou tentava me lembrar dela._

_- _Então, moço - _fitou-me intensamente, parecia ver através de mim -,_ pode me dizer seu nome?

- Sasuke... - _Minhas palavras saíram como um fio frágil presta a arrebentar._

_- _O meu é Sakura - _Sorriu, singelamente._

_O olhar, o sorriso, agora eu os via nitidamente. É uma sensação reconfortante não vê apenas um borrão indecifrável. Ainda mais os vendo, gestos bonitos, quão bonitos e significativos eles eram._

_Sakura... _

_... Esse nome pareceu ser fincado em minha alma_

-Fim do Flash Back-

___

_Não sei._

Não sei como posso ficar tão humanamente confuso. Essa sensação é algo estranhamente confuso, prazeroso...

É tão contraditório a tudo que a mim foi ensinado. Mas não posso simplesmente renegá-lo.

Parece que esse borrão em minha mente está se alinhando. Quase nítido.

Amor... Um sentimento ainda indecifrável pra mim.

Chega até ser... Insano.

_

_Sonhos... Nunca pensei que um dia poderia possuí-los. Estranho lembrar de algo que há alguns segundos não existia com certeza em sua memória._

_Mas agora tudo parecia virar de cabeça para baixo._

_O sentimento mais insano _é _a última coisa que eu sinto tomando conta de mim._

_O sentimento de realizar o ato mais pecaminoso: Provar dos lábios dela._

_E algo dela é fincado em mim, mas uma vez._

_... Não me arrependo de quaisquer um desses atos._

_

O frustrante era saber que o tempo não pára. E talvez não o tenha mais.

Eu queria tê-la perto de mim, ter novamente a sensação como em meus sonhos, lembranças...

Só eu sei... Sei que não é assim que funciona. O tempo conspira contra mim, e o meu destino é selado contra o dela.

"_Fique aqui comigo, para sempre"._

Essas vozes...Vozes e mais vozes, eu me perco nelas...

E queria tanto poder atendê-las. Queria muito.

_"Então apenas prometa... prometa que não me esquecerá"._

E mais uma vez, você me levou pra longe da graça divina.

E agora caio nela, sem você por perto...

Espero revê-la...

A queda é a última coisa que um anjo sente,

Uma voz distante ainda ecoa em minha cabeça...

Mas, pela primeira, é minha própria voz.

_Me perdoe._

Me perdoe por te fazer, Sakura, apenas uma memória.

Minha eterna memória.

**Fim.**


End file.
